In the Dead of Night
by FluffytheDerangedElf
Summary: A mysterious demon comes to town. She does some stuff. But you have to read to see what kind of stuff. winkwinknudgenudge
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I think I'm getting better at this fan fic thing. The first three chapters are already written to this story, so I'll update in due time. The story does get better, fast. So, bear with me.

In the Dead of Night

"I'm off to see Inuyasha, in the Sengoku Jidai! Because, because, because, because, a wonderful half demon he is! I'm off to see Inuyasha! In the Sengoku Jidai!" Kagome Higurashi sang as she skipped up the steps to her shrine home.

"Kagome, isn't that the Wizard of Oz song?"

With a blush, the young woman shook her head violently, almost tripping on the stairs.

"No, Souta. You're so stupid sometimes. It's…. uhm…. it's for a history project. Yuki and I are doing a musical on the feudal era."

"Oh, okay"

'Great, he definitely didn't sound convinced. A project with Yuki! Kami, how lame am I? Ugh. Way to go Kagome….'

Kicking off her shoes, she hopped up the stairs to her room, her spirits only slightly dampened. That is until she saw a silver haired, red clad, man sitting on her bed. One golden eye popped open at the slight squeak she let out.

"'Bout damn time, Kagome. Your stupid 'skool' thing usually ends earlier than this."

Kagome sighed and looked dejected.

"Nice to see you too. Yes, I had a wonderful three days at home. No, I didn't fail that math exam, thank you for asking."

The hanyou stood up and stared at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What're you babbling about? You hurt your brain or something?"

He examined her head for signs of a concussion, but Kagome waved him off, giggling.

"Quit it, that tickles. Now come on, help me pack. Actually…. never mind. Last time you helped me I somehow ended up with one change of clothes and much more ramen than I'd intended. How 'bout you…uhm…. sing. Sing me some entertaining, upbeat music!"

"I wouldn't sing if you payed me. Now hurry up, I think Sango's about to kill Miroku. I don't wanna miss that."

Inuyasha pulled a sleeping bag out from under her bed and tossed it down the stairs.

Kagome watched him with amusement.

"How'd you know where I keep my sleeping bag?"

He tapped his nose with a clawed finger.

"Duh."

The next half hour was filled with the common bickerings of the two, him always wanting her to leave space in her bag for more ramen, her simply refusing. By the time they left, Kagome had a severe headache, and Inuyasha was in a snit.

'Well, this is certainly a great start. Half an hour and we're already arguing. Maybe he's just hiding his passionate love for me.'

Lost in her thoughts, she had been ignoring him while he ranted about how he hated her slowing him down in his search for the Shikon jewel.

Kagome looked up at him for a split second, then snorted with laughter.

'Passionate love? Hah! I bet I have more passionate love in my little fingernail than he has in his whole body.'

Inuyasha stopped in mid-sentence and scowled at her.

"Hey, what're you laughing at!"

"Nothing, nothing."

She shook her head and leapt over the lip of the well and fell five hundred years into the past: into the Sengoku Jidai.


	2. Chapter 2

I told you I'd update fast. Read on. Oh, and afterwards, do me a favor and click that little button on the bottom. You know which one I'm talking about. Eh? Eh?

Across the country side screams of anguish and pain could be heard.

"Ow, Sango! What did I do this time!"

"What did you do! What did you do, you ask me! Let's see, you hit on a ten year old. Then you hit on her younger sister. Then you hit on her mother! And after that, you had the guts to grope me, and plead for my forgiveness! I'll be damned if I give you enough forgiveness to fill Inuyasha's brain cavity!"

The enraged demon slayer gave him a hard tap on the head with every other word.

"You should pray that Inuyasha didn't hear tha-"

The monk was cut off by Hiraikotsu coming in harsh contact with his head.

Leaving Miroku lying in the dirt, Sango stormed off, her mind in a blaze of anger.

------

"Well, looks like I missed the show, thanks to you Kagome."

The two had come upon the unconscious form of Miroku, lying before Kaede's hut.

"Like you haven't seen a million like it. It was the usual, Miroku did some lecherous stuff, pleaded for his life, and got pounded into the dirt by Sango."

The small fox demon, Shippo, appeared in the door of the old woman's hut.

He hopped over the monk and hugged Kagome's leg.

"Hi Kagome!"

"Hey, Shippo. D'you know where Sango stormed off too?"

"I think she's off in the forest killing helpless animals."

"Oh Kami, is she that mad!"

Kagome sighed and trotted off after her friend before she killed to many baby bunnies, leaving Shippo and Inuyasha to deal with Miroku.

------

After the demon slayer was consoled, the two girls wandered leisurely back to the hut. Their idle chatting was interrupted by a loud rumble in the distance.

"Oh. It sounds like a storm's coming. Darn, I was planning on going into the village."

"Looks like it'll have to wait, Kags. Those clouds look fierce."

Dark thunderheads were blowing into their view at a dangerously quick pace. They could see trees whipping like rag dolls in the distance and ran for the hut.

"A storm? How fast is it moving?"

Miroku's head popped out the door frame to answer Inuyasha's question. He hurriedly pulled himself back in and jumped away from the door, shoving everyone into the corners of the hut just in time to a void the torrent of rain and wind that blew past the feeble cloth door covering.

"That answer your question?"

"Yeah…"

The wind died down slightly, and Inuyasha peeped through the door. The clouds had slowed almost to a complete stop. Not a bit of blue sky showed anywhere.

"Damn. Looks like we're stuck here for a while."

Sango sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"This is gonna suck."


End file.
